Fix You
by Meridian Prime
Summary: Dume looks back on his past. DumexOC, One-Shot and Songfic. Please review, but take it easy on me, this is my first fic ever. EDIT: Old and not that good.


_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed,**_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need,**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,**_

_**Stuck in reverse.**_

Turaga Dume sat in his office musing. He was taking a break from the paper work piled up on his desk, stacked so high that the Toa couldn't see over it.

"_Toa…………, Toa Vanya,"_

He thought back to that day….

_**And the tears come streaming down your face,**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace,**_

_**When you love some one but it goes to waste,**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

He had wondered around the academy, with no clue where he was supposed to go. He was running down what seemed like the billionth corridor when he heard a shout;

"Look out!"

He looked up just in time to see a bright yellow toa with green eyes before he crashed headlong into her. They both sprawled on the floor, and Dume quickly jumped to his feet.

"I'm s-so sorry!" He stammered out. She laughed and got to her feet. "Oh that's all right," she said, dusting herself off. "Now where were you going in such a hurry?"

_**Lights will guide you home,**_

_**And ignite your bones,**_

_**And I will try to fix you.**_

Her name was Vanya. After getting a stammered answer out of Dume, she had shown him where his class was. Their friendship had grown from there.

_**And high up above or down below,**_

_**When you're too in love to let it go,**_

_**But if you never try then you'll never know,**_

_**Just what you're worth.**_

One night he woke to find her sitting on his bed.

"What do you want?" he had said groggily, "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here you kn-" before he was cut off with a passionate kiss which all his questions. Hesitantly, he returned the kiss.

After graduating from the Toa Academy, they had gotten engaged. One night, she told him she was leaving. "It's only for a couple of weeks," she explained, "It's just a routine mission."

"But I don't want you to go!" Dume pouted, "I want you to stay here!"

"I'll make you a deal," she said, a wicked smile on her lips, "Afterwards, we'll get married." Dume's heart did a little flip. "R-Really? He said hopefully. "Really." She said grinning.

The next day, Dume waved goodbye happily. It was the last time he would ever see her.

_**Lights will guide you home,**_

_**And ignite your bones,**_

_**And I will try to fix you.**_

Dume stared at the toa. "What?" "I'm very sorry, but Toa Vanya is dead. There was a malfunction in her jetpack. Nothing could be done. Once again, I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you." Dume whispered. "Sorry?" "I said that I don't believe you!" Dume screamed and stormed out of the office. He didn't stop running till he reached his house, where he collapsed against a wall, sobbing.

_**Tears stream down your face,**_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace,**_

_**Tears stream down your face,**_

_**And I….**_

He knelt by the grave and, very carefully, placed some poppies on it. They were her favourite flower. He looked up at the engraving on the stone.

_Toa Vanya of Electricity_

_Born Feb 12 1903_

_Died Aug 8 1929_

_We shall always remember her._

It hit him then. She was gone. Tears welled up in his eyes, and for the first time since his childhood, he started to cry.

_**Tears stream down your face,**_

_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes,**_

_**Tears stream down your face,**_

_**And I….**_

The room instantly quietened as Dume walked into the room. The toa and the other Turaga looked at him expectantly. "You may start" he said, sitting down heavily. Instantly, the people around him started to speak, on subjects ranging from defence of the city (Tahu) to shortage of hot dog stands (Lewa). He knew that everyone was talking around him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He was dimly aware of Turaga Onewa talking to him about stone production in Po-Metru, but he didn't hear. "Vanya…" he whispered.

_**Lights will guide you home,**_

_**And ignite your bones,**_

_**And I will try to fix you.**_

"Turaga? Turaga!" Onewa said irritably, "Are you listening to me?"

Dume mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry?" Onewa said impatiently.

"_I'm sorry… but Toa Vanya is dead." _"Dume!" _"Gone…GONE!"_

And there, in front of the toa, Turaga and matoran representatives of each metru, Turaga Dume broke down, buried his face in his hands, and wept.


End file.
